dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Epilogue (Origins)
First Steps Taken! Added the first bit of information. A great deal of information. I did not literally copy what it says on the epilogue but wrote down whatever I could remember on almost all the companions and other. --Haasth 21:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! I was hoping this page would get filled in soon. Loleil 21:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I see people have been making some nice progress since this page was created. I figured I'd go ahead and add two pictures. Just to 'flower it up' a little. Shouldn't really spoil anything on first glance either, because you have to click on it to actually read the words. --Haasth 23:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Grey Warden epilogue I haven't yet finished Dragon Age( as i only got it this morning along with my ps3) but i would like to know what happens to the hero if he dies in the final battle. Is that it for the game? If the Hero sacrifices someone else then can you continue doing stuff in the game? :You can continue in either of the two cases since the continuation takes place before the battle of Denerim where your Warden possibly died. -- Chicoryn 08:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, you can continue regardless of what you pick. Just that you can only go to the camp and all the downloadable content areas (Currently Warden's Keep and Honnleath (Spelling?). If the Warden dies in the final battle there will be a - so I have heard - great scene of his or her funeral. --Haasth 11:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Create a new savegame before the Landsmeet as this will let you go back and finish up any quests you may have forgotten to finish. Cdward 08:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Alistair king, and Loghain alive? I am wondering if this is possible. Make Alistair king while leaving Loghain alive. I take it Alistair would leave the party in that case, but does he still end up as King and fulfill one of your requests? --Haasth 11:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Don't think so. In one of my Landsmeet scenarios, I nominated Anora as queen and opted to show Loghain mercy after defeating him in a duel. Alistair then stepped up and said he would not allow it, and if the only way to put Loghain to death is to become king then so be it (at which point you can choose either him or Anora; I chose Anora, but I assume choosing Alistair would result in him calling for Loghain's execution). Cdward 08:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Technically Alistair doesn't have the authority to execute Loghain even if he chose to become king because of the right of conscription. So the option should be possible in either cases. -- Chicoryn 08:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::If Alistair has been hardened you can persuade him to marry Anora, and let Loghain live. He stills leaves the party, but you can talk with him afterwards. I haven't seen how it plays out in the end game yet, but it should be interesting! Loleil 08:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Correlations and dependences We as community may try to add Correlations and dependencies to epilogues. Simple like Zevran can be be dead IF killed by Grey Warden after surviving ambush. and Complex such as Choices that are consequences and dependencies of the decisions made The Grey Warden can choose to continue their adventures. AND as an result Zevran can choose to follow you in your continued adventures. OR but can not ... I know it might be too complex and may in future require script language and filters. Alistair can be Executed I don't know if this should be included in the Epilogue page or not. But i see this kind of entries in other characters such as Leliana / Wynne can be killed in the Urn of Sacred Ash.--Lioni 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why you shouldn't add it considering it is an Epilogue. --Amphiptere 11:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Zevran I had added the Epilogue about Zevran helping to rebuild the wardens only after I had received that epilogue. Therefore this is a confirmed outcome with Zevran, please don't list as unconfirmed again. --MiyuEmi 12:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Another Circle of Magi ending I played an elf mage that made the ultimate sacrifice. I was romantically involved with Allstair, but convinced him to marry Anora for the good of the kingdom. They both agreed to the marriage. At the end of the game, the new King decrees that a new tower of the Magi will be built and the original tower abandoned, the new tower is built in the character's name - and, that the Templar will no longer be responsible for monitoring the mages; as the Warden has proved that they earned their independence. 08:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Citizen Philip Shale & Zevran's epilogues I have beaten the game twice now, not once has Shale nor Zevran ever been included in the epilogue. How do I get them included? --Revan's Exile 06:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Anora Queen you prince-consort When I finished game I was told that it would have been an golden age if not for fights for power, however on one forum i read that somebody was able to achieve golden age, can anybody confirm that if yes how to achieve it? Morrigan Can somebody confirm that Flemeth kills Morrigan under certain conditions? --DarkJeff 15:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC)